


采薇

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [19]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 靡室靡家，玁狁之故。不遑启居，玁狁之故。——《诗·小雅·采薇》
Series: 三国 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 1





	采薇

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

茸茸的草色像诸葛丞相的大军一样迅速占领了陇右三郡。新降的士卒正忙着适应身份的转换。季汉的兵械没有曹魏那么挺括鲜亮，质量却好得出奇。蜀人便眉飞色舞地介绍起那位名匠，“蒲先生说了，蜀江的水是金铁精华所聚，爽烈硬气，最适合用来淬火……”  
姜维坐在高坡上，下午的阳光还很好，放眼四围，旌旗猎猎。二十七岁的他比一般人想得更多：偏居西南的汉室、虎势狼吞的敌国、尚未接来的母妻、触目可及的春意……心绪起伏，不觉喃喃道：  
“采薇采薇，薇亦作止。曰归曰归，岁亦莫止……戎车既驾，四牡业业。岂敢定居？一月三捷——”  
“小伙子，在想什么？”一把子爽朗的声音在他头顶响起。姜维急忙起身让座，“赵老将军。”  
“哎，别喊老将军。”赵云半开玩笑地拍着姜维的肩，洒落一坐，眼睛里是不见老迈的矫健活泼，“来这儿感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”姜维也没多说。  
“我刚才听你念的句子挺熟……”  
“是《采薇》。”姜维忙接上一句，“小时候背的，倒还记得。”  
赵云一笑，“我老家那边倒是也有类似的歌曲。”他凝神想了想，随口用乡音哼了起来。  
姜维从那悠远的调子里仿佛听到了赵云的一生。他七岁时就听说过长坂坡七进七出的传奇。这是一位受众多敌人敬畏的将军。他严正、忠勇、持重，所有的溢美之词加诸他都显得恰如其分。  
赵云哼了两三句便停止了，面容还是愉快的，却添了一丝沉凝。姜维敏感地发现了这个变化，踟蹰了一瞬才开口：“赵将军可以讲讲从前的事吗？……比如，建安十三年？”  
赵云看了他一眼。年青人总会有这样的好奇。他们高唱着“捐躯赴国难，视死忽如归”，渴望燕然勒功衣锦故里。然而有太多太多的事情，是史书和碑铭不会告诉他们的。它们在人心最深的地方起伏，如同白昼的烛火，昧暗却灼人。  
是有些事情该让伯约知道了。方才，诸葛丞相随意地说。  
赵云将目光投向太阳曾经驻足的地方，淡淡地说：“已经二十一年了……”

有什么好夸口的呢，那时他只是尽心竭力保护各家老小。  
荆襄的秋天真是好风色啊，为生死场添色。  
那一年的流亡奠定了刘备的仁君之名。这支由各色人等组成的队伍转战江汉，走走停停，曹军的屠刀像割草一样收获着他们的头颅。正如世人所知道的，他于百万军中救出刘备这点骨血，死战得脱，矢石加身未尝动容的汉子，跪倒在主公面前。  
糜夫人、百姓、投井、部众、阵亡……他气息未稳地诉说着，眼泪像熔化了的铁水。  
刘备两眼通红，捏着手指踱开几步，返身将赵云扶起，一迭声说着：“回来了就好，回来了就好啊。”  
少顷，张飞风尘仆仆地赶回，抱拳道：“大哥，曹军已退。”  
紧绷的弦松了。赵云环顾四周，“徐先生呢？怎么不见？”  
众人面面相觑，终于有谁犹豫道：“乱军冲突，徐老夫人身陷曹营……”  
赵云的脑袋“嗡”的一炸，脱口而出：“我再去救！”  
血从他的额角眉梢“啪嗒啪嗒”往下掉。盔缨早变成乱糟糟的一团。右手背上撕了个口子，翻出鲜嫩的肉，与之呼应的，是深深颤抖着扎入地下的银枪。  
“不用了。”刘备奋力拦住他，血腥气从对方身上直接扑进他眼睛里，“子龙，元直已经去了。”他生怕话说得不够明白，“是我让他走的。”  
赵云彻底怔住。孙乾低着头絮絮补充，“元直事母至孝，主公不忍见他两难……”  
一股子咸腥从赵云胸腔涌上口腔，然后是苦涩、辛辣。他紧紧闭住嘴，五味便像天边的霞彩一样恣意蔓延开。

在后来作战间隙少有的宁静中，赵云一次次想起刘备当日的眼神。所有人都暗示“糜夫人的死不是你的错”，甚至，所有人都默认了糜夫人做了一个女人在万难之际应当做的，可歌可泣。可只有当事人赵云清楚，那个柔弱的女子是怎样挣扎着下了决心的。  
“妾身委实难去，休得两误。”女子满面尘灰，血泪斑驳，紧紧贴在婴儿的小脸上。  
他痛心疾首。  
而徐先生，那样意气风发负剑独行的徐先生，就在这么一个普通得不能再普通的日子里，孤零零地去了曹营。比起徐庶，赵云都要庆幸自己的双亲早逝，不会沦为人质——这样想，真不孝呵。  
什么“父母且不顾，何言子与妻”，都是无奈之语。不牵挂至亲的人，是不可能爱戴君主——那个没有血缘关系的人的。有人向他复述徐庶指着心口对主公最后那番话，浓重的哀凉快要赶上江东的水雾了：  
“方寸乱矣，无益于事，请从此……别。”谋士眼中的凄然与主公眉间的萧索搅在一起，就像他们无数次的心意相通。

斜阳为垄上的庄稼披上了一层华彩。故事在光影的移动中戛然而止。  
姜维好一会儿没有作声。  
赵云略一沉吟，“是不是觉得，太沉重了？”  
“没有没有！”姜维骤然惊醒，“先帝仁德，为天下恕人子之情。维实感佩。其实，就算是徐老夫人有个什么……”他顿了顿，眼睛垂下去，“那也不是徐先生的错啊。”  
赵云望定了他。这年青人的理智超过了他的预期。这是好事，他想。但他忽地怅然若失。  
是不是把心锤炼得足够坚硬，选择就不会太痛苦？

谁曾想很多时候根本来不及选择呢。魏主亲临长安，各路敌军蜂拥而至，陇右的大好形势变得岌岌可危。诸葛亮亲点的马谡又失了街亭，季汉大军完全暴露在曹魏的虎口下。一着既错，满盘皆输，不得不回师汉中。  
姜维始终没找到机会把家人接出来。不到切肤之痛，表态总是容易的。素来胆大的他，此时也只能默默求祷魏国的仁政。  
在班师路上，诸葛亮曾把姜维叫到身边，问起当年几个北上的朋友。得知元直他们，都做到了二千石的官，丞相叹息一声，“魏国的人才真多呵……”后半句的意思，姜维一直到三十多岁才明白。  
——你看，人生就是这样的。在岔口可以看到很多路，然而你只能往一条路上走，然后一条道走到黑。身后的人会用目光为你编织碣文，代替你前往无法涉足的土地。

“中国饶士大夫，遨游何必故乡邪！”  
“良田百顷，不在一亩。但有远志，不在当归也。”  
定军山和天水郡前的墓地，草早就青了，郁郁葱葱的惹人欢喜。土人说，那叫薇。

2013年5月


End file.
